


Anniversary

by stellar_starseed



Category: GOT7, Im Jaebeom - Fandom, Jackson Wang - Fandom, K-pop, Mark Tuan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Im Jaebeom - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, K-Pop - Freeform, Mark Tuan - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_starseed/pseuds/stellar_starseed
Summary: You’re in love and your anniversary is just around the corner. A slight misunderstanding over playful flirtations with your friend might ruin your first anniversary.





	Anniversary

You find yourself pacing your apartment. Your nerves were on edge. Realizing you had been biting your nails, you throw your hand down, grab your keys and head to the park. A walk would be nice. 

The trees rustled with the autumn song. The smell of grass graced your nose, fresh cut. The breeze chilling your skin felt much nicer than the suffocating feeling you had in your apartment. Immediately, you felt calmer. Something about the smells and sounds of nature helped with your anxiety. Jaebeom also helped calm your nerves. He had an energy about him that instantly made you feel better.

“Shit.” You whispered to yourself. You came out here to stop thinking about him, yet here you are melting at the thought of him. You were days away from your one year anniversary, and you hadn’t spoken to him since yesterday morning.

You were in the dog house alright. Jaebeom was quite sensitive especially when it came to you. You had never seen his temper until yesterday. He shouted at Jackson and shoved him against the wall before leaving. That was the last you had seen of him and you hadn’t spoken to him either. Not for lack of trying on your part. He wasn’t answering your texts or calls. Face time attempts were also to no avail.

You never thought your friendship with Jackson of all people would hurt your relationship with your boyfriend. Now, you were struggling with the fact that maybe the joking flirtations were taken too far. Maybe JB was going to break up with you because of your childish behavior. All of it made your heart sink your throat dry up your eyes sting with tears.

Jackson tried to get you to treat him to ice cream while you were out shopping together. You refused, pretending as if you were hurt that he’d make you pay knowing fully well that he would swoop in at the last second. Jackson never made you pay.

“Noona!” Jackson’s antics were starting, you could feel it. He fell to the floor in front of you and begged like a six year old child, whine and all. “Pleaaaase, I want ice cream!”

You looked around feeling immediately embarrassed. “Get off the floor, Jackson!” You tried to pull him up by his arm but he shook his head furiously.

“Not until you agree.” You sighed and looked him straight in the eye. He was not going to give in.

“To think, mark wanted to set us up.” You rolled your eyes. “Fine!”

“We’d make a cute couple!” He chuckled, standing immediately and throwing and arm around your shoulders. You tried to shrug his arm off of you and that only made him tighten his grip.

“I couldn’t handle this energy all the time.” You laughed.

“What?” He shrieked, “I am the perfect amount of energy!”

“That’s why you're practically shouting in the middle of the mall.” You shake your head. “Perfect amount of crazy is more like it.”

“Oh, but you love it!”

“Only a little.”

“Well, your bestie thought we’d make a cute couple.” Jackson fluttered his eye lashes and posed with his hands under his face like a flower.

“Mark is dumb.” You shrugged. “Jaebeom is it for me.” Jackson sighed an over dramatic sigh at that.

“You guys really are cute.” He admits. You find a table in the ice cream shop and set your bags down. You command Jackson to stick with your belongings while you order.  


“Noona, your phone.” Jackson calls while you’re about to pay. Suddenly he’s by your side handing you your phone that had long since stopped ringing and he’s paying all before you reached for your wallet. You weren’t quite sure how he did it, but he always managed to pay. You shoved your phone in your pocket without even glancing at it.

“I hope he likes it.” You whine looking into the bag for the hundredth time on your way home. Your phone begins to ring again. Jackson snatches it from your hand this time. He glances at the name and smiles at you.

“Who’s blowing up my girl’s phone?” Jackson chuckled. “Hello?” He shot you a questioning look and handed the phone over. Your home screen was up by the time you got your phone.

When you headed into your apartment you saw Jaebeom with his fists clenched. Your stomach sank.

“Baby?” You walked towards him, but he headed straight past you and shoved Jackson against the wall. His jaw was tight, an arm across Jackson’s chest and the other arm hanging by his side fist still clenched.

“Jaebeom!” You called.

“Don’t you so much as fucking look at her again.” JB shouted. He looked away, shaking his clenched fist out and he shoved Jackson towards the door. He realized he may have been out of line, but there was no apologizing. He stepped back and took a breath. After looking back and forth between your stunned face and Jackson’s, Jaebeom simply walked out.

You wiped a tear from your face as you thought about it. Jaebeom was really the sweetest guy you knew. All that talk from his members about his temper made you roll your eyes. You never saw that side of him, and you figured they were exaggerating. He had worked on his temper over the years, they said. But you honestly felt like it wasn’t such a big deal.

Shivering from the breeze, you shut your eyes tight and sighed. A jacket would’ve been a smart idea, but your thoughts were all over the place. Jaebeom’s arms would be nicer. You checked your phone once again. Nothing.

**You:** Baby, can we talk? 

You headed back to your apartment when you didn’t receive a reply. This was getting out of hand and he had plenty of time to cool down. If he was planning on breaking up with you he was going to need to do it face to face.

**Bestie Mk:** Have you been to see JB? He didn’t look so hot when I left.  
**You:** What are you talking about?  
**Bestie Mk:** He seemed out of it. He swore he was fine, but maybe he’ll listen to you. Don’t be stubborn go over there!  
**Bestie Mk:** And yes Jackson told me what happened. Get your ass over there. Bye.

Using your key you slowly opened the front door to JB’s apartment. You felt like you were breaking in at this point. You tip toed inside, making sure to make the least amount of noise possible. There was no music on, no tv noises and you were worried you had missed him on his way to the studio. When you reached his bedroom you found he was in bed. You let out the breath you didn’t even realize you were holding. He was under his comforter and sleeping like a baby. Your heart melted as you watched him for a moment. You headed over and placed a light kiss on the moles on his eye. He felt warm and you felt his forehead with the back of your hand. He stirred under your touch.

“Beomi, you’re hot.” You whine. He smiled and nodded his head.

“Thanks.” His voice was husky and he didn’t open his eyes.

“Are you feeling okay?” You placed your hand on his forehead and then his neck. He shook his head and made the cutest little noise. “Baby,” You whined.

“Hmm?”

“Is this why you haven’t answered my calls?”

“What calls?” He opened his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at you. “Aish, too bright.” He quickly pulls the covers over his head. You walk over to shut the curtains before letting him know that you’re going to head out to get him some medicine. 

You come back to his apartment fully prepared to make him feel better. Helping him up, more like forcing him up, you make him take some medicine and proceed to feed him soup. 

“You need to stay hydrated, my baby.” You pout at his stubbornness. He was half awake the whole time you had been feeding him, nodding or humming at your comments. It broke your heart to see him like this. He didn’t get sick often and he wasn’t one to ask for help.

After forcing Jaebeom to hydrate and finish his soup, you placed a cold pack on his forehead and laid next to him. Without any hesitation you wrapped yourself around him soon nodding off.

“Y/n.” His raspy voice was enough to wake you from your light sleep. Before you could respond you felt his arms wrap around you and he pulled you even closer. “My love.” He whispered and placed a sweet kiss on the top of your head.

“Are you feeling better?” You glanced up, catching his beautiful eyes for the first time that night. He smiled and nodded.

“Thanks to you.” He kissed your lips gently, but quickly pulled away with a realization. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Baby, I’ve been all over you for hours. I think if I’m going to get it it’s already past time for me to worry about it.”

“In that case.” He let out a breathy chuckle and dipped his head down to kiss you, pulling your lip into his mouth.

The next couple of days went on similarly. You went to work from Jaebeom’s house, spent the day worrying about him and headed back to his place to take care of him. He went from stubborn baby to needy baby. He whined and pouted and asked for everything he could get you to do for him. His smile, albeit a sly one, the only reason you gave in.

The night before your anniversary you realized you had left Jaebeom’s gifts in Jackson’s car. You panicked at the thought of having another incident with the two of them. You were cuddled up on the couch with a blanket trying to think of how to go about this situation you found yourself in.

“What is it?” Jaebeom had that knowing voice and you realized you were chewing furiously on your lower lip. You gave him a small smile and attempted to stop attacking your lip.

“Nothing.”

“Darling, I know you too well. Why are you anxious? Are you nervous about our anniversary?”

“I almost thought you forgot.”

“Of course I didn’t forget!” Jaebeom was thoroughly offended as he sat next to you and pulled you into his chest. “How could I forget?”

“I just-I don’t know you were upset with me. I figured it wasn’t on your mind.”

“I’m not upset with you.” JB sighed and sat back to look you in the face. “I’m a little jealous.” He mumbled.

“You’re what?”

“Remember when we first met?” He cleared his throat. You nod and pull the blanket up to your chin. “Well, I remember Mark talking about you and Jackson. He said he thought you’d make a cute couple. Maybe it’s stupid, but I wonder if he was right sometimes.”

“Why would you say that? I love you.” You pout and grab his hand, kissing it. You try to pull him down to you for a kiss but he pulls back.

“I know.” He nods. “You just get upset with me for not being expressive. You and Jackson have a close relationship and it makes me a little jealous. He’s more expressive. What if mark was right?”

“Jaebeom! First I want to say that this right here is the most you’ve expressed to me about your feelings in —well ever. But Jackson and I are friends that’s all we’ll ever be. You have some things to work on sure, but I did not ask for perfect.”

Jaebeom sighs and nods, but doesn’t look at you for a moment. You turn his face towards yours, kiss him gently and squeeze his cheek.

“You’re mine, JB, get used to it. I want you. Period. I’m sorry if my play flirting with Jackson has upset you. I really don’t mean to hurt you.”

Even though Jaebeom didn’t seem entirely convinced he pulled you back into his chest and kissed your forehead. He wrapped his arms tightly around you, playing with your hair as you sat in silence. 

You cleared your throat to break the silence. “So, I don’t want you to be mad, but I left your anniversary gift in Jackson’s car.”

“You got me a gift?” He feigned shock. You slap his chest and laugh.

“Of course I did.”

“Well, I didn’t get you anything.” He makes a face and shows his teeth as if he messed up. 

“You are gift enough for me.” You giggle. JB coos and hugs you tight before kissing you passionately. 

“I love you.” He says before kissing you again.

Jaebeom eventually suggested having Jackson come over to drop the gift off. Although You were a bit apprehensive about the situation, you did as he suggested and invited Jackson over. You worried that Jackson would be upset at Jaebeom and it would spark a new fight between the two.

You misjudged the situation to your relief. He apologized as soon as Jackson walked in and explained his feelings about the situation. Jackson, being the sweet guy that he is, immediately forgave JB.

You had to work on your anniversary, but you made Jaebeom promise he wouldn’t work. You couldn’t have him stumbling upon his present without you. You were anxious the whole day wondering if he would listen to your instructions. Forbidding Jaebeom to do anything only made him want to do it that much more. You left work early and rushed home.

“Jaebeom-Ah! You better not-“ you closed the door behind you and found rose petals scattered on the floor. Your heart melted. He was always so romantic.

“Hey baby.” Jaebeom walked into the living room and you were practically drooling. He wore fitted black slacks with a white v-neck and a black blazer. He topped his outfit off with black high top converse, a weakness of yours was converse with a dressy outfit. When he noticed you eyeing him he smiled that sly smile of his. He knew just what he was doing. 

You cleared your throat, “Did you leave the studio alone?” He nodded and walked towards you. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you close almost lifting you off the ground and gave you a deep sensual kiss. You moaned into the unexpected kiss.

“This is for you, my beautiful lady.” It was only then that you realized he had an arm behind his back. He pulled out a single long stemmed rose. “This single rose represents you. The only one, the beauty in my life.”

“Beomi.” Tears were forming in your eyes. You melted right then and there. You grabbed his hand and lead him to his studio room. His arms slipped around you from behind and he began kissing your neck as you lead him inside. You moaned as he sucked on your sensitive skin. You pulled him away to show him your gift. You were so happy to see the way his eyes immediately lit up.

“Y/n!” He sat down in his studio chair and touched all of his new goodies. You got him the new microphone he had been talking about and an upgraded midi. There were a few other accessories and he had to place a hand on every item as if it wasn’t real. Jaebeom kept saying he was going to upgrade his studio when he had the chance, but he talked about it so much you decided to do it for him.

“There are a few things I had to order that aren’t here yet, but this is a start, right?”

“Darling, this is perfect.” He pulled you down onto his lap and kissed you sweetly on the lips. 

“Just promise me you will write a song for me.” You giggled and kissed him again.

“Promise.” He held out his pinky and you both kissed your hands to seal the promise.

“Go change, baby, we have a dinner reservation.” You gave him a look. “It’s not what you think.” His smile was so bright that you couldn’t argue with him. He knew you didn’t like big fancy dinners or having to dress up, so you had to trust his judgement on this one.

Jaebeom lead you into the restaurant. From the looks of it it was quite a place, and you were a little nervous that you were going to have to stumble over which fork to be using with which course. Your grip on Jaebeom’s hand tightened. He spoke with the host who lead you inside. When you looked around there was no one in sight.

You sat down at a candlelit table with rose petals scattered across. You smiled at JB causing him to smile. He pulled out your chair and you happily took your seat. He pulled out all the stops for your anniversary. You felt incredibly special, and you were beginning to think your gift didn’t compare.

“This must’ve cost a fortune.” You whispered. He chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re worth more.” 

You had a four course dinner that you found out was full of your favorites picked out by Jaebeom. As the night went on you swore you fell in love with him all over again. He was showing you every way he could how much he loved you. You conversation was just as amazing as the food. He had you laughing most of the night.

“Do you have any baby names picked out?” He asked causing you to choke on your wine. He chuckled. You shook your head.

“Do you?” You questioned. He shook his head and began to fidget. You were wondering why his demeanor suddenly changed. The waiter came over and suggested you both step outside for dessert. Jaebeom took your hand and you both followed the waiter to the terrace. The night was beautiful. The sky was filled with stars, the moon was shinning bright, and the terrace overlooked the ocean. You could faintly hear the waves crashing in the background. 

You breathed in the cool night air, it was so refreshing. Suddenly you realized how cold it actually was because you had began to shiver. Jaebeom must’ve noticed before you because he was already placing his blazer over your shoulders and pulling it closed over your chest. He kissed the top of your head and took his seat.

“I love you.” He said suddenly breaking the silence. You smiled wide and grabbed his hand. You told him you loved him and realized your dessert was already sitting in front of you. You fed him the first bite like always and he chuckled at you.

“What, do I have something on my face?”

“No, I just like being fed by you.” He smiled. His hand slipped from yours and you immediately missed its warmth. You were almost finished with your dessert and you were ready to feed JB the last bit of it when you noticed he was standing.

As you were going to ask what was happening he cleared his throat. You noticed he was looking at the floor so you glanced over to see what it could be. He cleared his throat again and took a deep breath. He gently knelt down on one knee and your heart dropped.

“Y/n...” he looked you in the eyes and you could feel your heart pounding. This was the last thing you expected on this night. Jaebeom proceeded to tell you just how much you meant to him. 

“We may not have our future planned out just yet, but I know that I want to spend it with you.” He finished. “Will you marry me?”

Your hands were shaking as he took your hand in his. You were in shock, but you managed to nod before throwing your arms around his shoulders and joining him on the ground. You hugged him tight before grabbing his face and kissing him multiple times.

“Of course I will!” You exclaimed. He took your hand once again and placed the ring on it. You had never even discussed engagement rings, but somehow it was perfect. The night was perfect. The dinner was perfect. Your fiancée was perfect. 

“I love you.” You had tears in your eyes all over again. You weren’t normally so emotional, but the whole night had you overwhelmed with love. 

“I love you.” He stood up and helped you up before he wrapped his arms around you. He let out a breath in an exaggerated sigh.

“I was worried.” He admitted.

“What? Why?”

“I was told that a woman has her children’s names picked out when she’s sure she’s met the man she’s going to marry.” He laughed slightly embarrassed. 

“I don’t know anything about that, but we can pick them out together when we get there. I am absolutely sure I want to marry you.”


End file.
